Prologues Open Books, Epilogues Close Them
by DoubleVC
Summary: All great heroes, like a parent to a child, are doomed to one day watch the world grow to something grander and greater than they had ever imagined. Most do so after their journey is complete. A few find themselves in such a situation in the middle of their journey. Naruto Uzumaki, meanwhile, has the audacity to succeed before he's even started. (An Auntie Peggy Sue Story)
1. The World Turns Without Us

**Prologues Open Books, Epilogues Close Them**

"The first time god stepped upon his earth, he left his mark upon the ground. The second time he stepped upon his earth, he wondered who left so great a mark upon his creation."

-An Auntie Peggy Sue story is a story that functions as an inverse of a Peggy Sue plot. Instead of a single character receiving future knowledge, an Auntie Peggy Sue story is one wherein _everyone else but the main character_ is aware of the future. Everyone; allies, enemies, all know that given a little time, a little effort, a little support, the protagonist can change the world. Originally conceived as an Anti-Peggy Sue, putting pen to paper found the tone used to be generally warm and friendly, like a beloved aunt or uncle. It also helps that in this kind of story, the aunt would also technically be a Peggy Sue. If the pun in any way offends or annoys you, take heart that all of it is intentional and that I will not apologize for my using it. You can call it whatever you like, I'm calling it Auntie Peggy Sue.

* * *

Chapter One: The World Turns Without Us

I lay on my bed, yes bed, and melt into the softest sheets I've ever touched and felt. This house, this _castle_ , was mine now. My father's and mother's and now mine. My inheritance and their legacy. There was a large portrait of my parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzamaki, that the old man had delivered a few hours ago but it was what that dog-masked ANBU had given that had my attention. A simple photograph, framed in the most expensive frame I could find since I was rich now, apparently, of a fiery haired woman and a beaming Fourth Hokage holding a squealing baby boy. It's nearly midnight and I'm tired from my genin exam and I wanted to sleep, was told to sleep, but that would mean not looking at the picture and not enjoying everything that was happening to me.

Today was, without a doubt, the single best day of my life. And the old man only promised it would get _better_.

It's amazing what can change in just one day. Yesterday everyone looked at me with hatred and fear and the next day they act like I'm not just the last Hokage's son but the Hokage himself or something! The civilians seemed eager to talk with me for once and, get this, apologize for all the stuff they've pulled before. When I asked if the old man made it a law to apologize to him or something as a joke they denied it saying that they've simply realized the error of their ways and wish for his forgiveness. After I forgave one of them, others appeared from out of nowhere, all of them asking for not only forgiveness but favors, promises, and a bunch of other stuff! It got to the point that some ANBU had to intervene. Not that I was complaining or something like that. It's just weird. I could tell something had happened but I can't figure out what. Every time I ask, the adults would make this weird face and the other kids would just look at me like I was stupid or something, asking to see my Reshiram or something. I dunno. The old man won't tell me anything and some of the ANBU went out of their way to make sure the other people don't tell me anything.

Ah, well, the old man probably knows what he is doing. Classes were great, for the first time in ever, at least. One of the teachers, Mizuki, got replaced today and Izuki got told to fill in for most of his classes. That would normally be not so great but he seemed to have cooled down a lot since yesterday. He was awesome now. The other ninja students were acting weird as well, but they turned back to normal after Shikamaru said something to them. Well, normal-ish. Sasuke seemed weirdly interested in talking to me and had taken to actually answering whenever I challenged him and Sakura seemed nicer overall if still ignoring my declarations of love. This girl, Hinata, introduced herself and we talked a lot about our lives outside the Academy and our dreams. She seemed disappointed for some reason when I said I wanted to get a date with Sakura but she promised to be my friend either way, which was great!

Of course, Hinata promising that convinced the other kids to become my friends as well. It was great having more friends, but it all seems suspicious. Many of them had this weird look in their eye he'd seen in some shifty merchants before. Now that I think about it, Hinata also had this weird glint in her eye when one of the girls tried asking me out. I'd almost said yes before Sakura and Ino dragged her off somewhere. Another girl ran up to me but this time it was Hinata who dragged her off. She turned to face everyone in the room before taking the girl away. Everyone froze like statues and they only stopped acting like that when Hinata left. No one tried approaching me afterwards and I can't help but wonder if she did something to them while she was facing away from him but she's a girl so she probably knows a lot more about having friends than I do.

Genin exams were okay. There were a lot of amazing people this time around but a lot of people who failed as well. The people who passed did crazy good while those that didn't did terribly. Like all the clan kids, plus Sakura, did perfectly on their exams. The ones who failed, on the other hand, got much, much lower scores than he did on even his worst exam. Shikamaru said most of those that failed failed on purpose but he couldn't see why. Who wouldn't want to be a badass ninja?

I passed, if anyone was wondering. The written test was horrible but I did well on the weapons test. I didn't have to do the Bunshin for once and my Kawarimi was enough to let me pass. The other successful genin seemed confused about that until the bastard decided to congratulate me on passing. After that, they congratulated me as well. Now, I could see why the other students liked him but he was still a bastard.

As soon as the exams were finished, the old man arrived at the Academy and told me to go to the Tower. He leaned in and whispered that it was some sort of secret test that was only meant for me. There was a scroll in the Hokage's Tower that he needed and he could only use me to get it. There'd be a bunch of guards and ninjas on the lookout out for anyone trying to get in but if I succeeded in finding the scroll, he'd teach me a super secret forbidden jutsu to use.

The jutsu was the Kage no Bunshin, if you were wondering. Totally worth being called a super secret forbidden jutsu, I might add. The guards didn't seem too annoyed at me tricking them but they insisted the old man had nothing to do with it. I don't think they were lying but they were definitely hiding something.

Eh, I could replace their shampoo with hair dye as punishment later. Anyway, Kage no Bunshin, or as I like to call it, better Bunshin. Lets me make a bunch of clones that can actually hold and do stuff. I could also make a ton of them, which impressed the old man. He said it was forbidden because most could only do one or two before exhausting themselves. Any more and they might just die of chakra exhaustion. The fact that I could do so many and not even feel it was amazing.

"Just like your parents," he said at the end as he told me to follow him, which got me curious. He wouldn't answer though, repeating that I just had to follow him. We walked and talked about classes and ramen for a while before we stopped in front of one of the biggest houses I had ever seen. It was practically a castle!

"The Namikaze residence, home of the man who was both my successor and predecessor," the old man said, sounding like his age for the first time since we'd met, "it hasn't been opened since his death during the Kyuubi attack. All attempts to enter it have failed. Not unexpected given he and his wife's skill in the sealing arts. The seal protecting the estate could only be opened using the blood of one of his direct descendants."

He gave me this weird smile while I nodded in awe at the home of the Fourth Hokage. After a few seconds, I began wondering why he had brought me here. I recognized his smile as the, 'I have you now but I want you to figure that out for yourself' smile and the instant I realized that I couldn't help but snap back to the giant house then back to him. He couldn't mean... I mean, I'd imagined being the long lost son of some Hokage before but it couldn't possibly be-

The old man handed put a kunai in my hand and gave me a very warm smile. "We will see it opened today, Naruto. Draw some blood and smear it on the door. It is time to receive your birthright."

I'll be honest, I don't remember much following that. I remember making a cut on my palm, putting my hand on the door, and the door opening. I remember being given a tour of the house, my house apparently, as well as an explanation of the history of my mother and father. I was rich now, very rich, and that everyone in Konoha now knew I was the Fourth Hokage's son. A lot of the words just fell out of my head as I focused on _my_ house, the pictures and portraits of _my_ parents, on _my_ family and _our_ legacy.

He promised to continue tomorrow. The old man, I mean. I think he asked if I had any questions. I might have ignored him for a while. Maybe a long while. I'm not sure. He led me to the bedroom, my parents' because I can't really sleep in a crib, and told me to rest. Some guards will guard the estate or something as well. One of those guards hands me the photograph and accompanies me as I go buy a frame. That's probably what happened.

The bed feels so soft and I imagine a man who looked like an older me and a woman who seemed the embodiment of living fire in the bed with me. I close my eyes and open them immediately, worried that I was in a dream and closing my eyes for any longer would somehow wake me up back to yesterday.

There was a feeling of deep, unrelenting despair as I realized I was no longer in my bed but in a dark and flooded sewer instead. A giant creature stood before me trapped in an equally large cell. This was the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox and the ninth Bijuu. This was the creature that killed my father and so many others and the one that nearly brought the downfall of Konoha itself. I stared in confusion and fear at the creature before it bowed low before me.

"Welcome bearer of Asura's will and successor of the Sage of Sixth Paths. I, Kurama, humbly greet you."


	2. Repetition Isn't Key

**Prologues Open Books, Epilogues Close Them**

Welcome to POBECT, the only story I know of where everyone knows the ending except the guy who wrote the goddamn book. Let's begin.

* * *

Chapter Two: Repetition Isn't Key

Timing is.

"No."

The Kyuubi's blood red gaze widens before narrowing as a hint of malice seeps into the air. I didn't think Bijuu could breathe but it then took a deep, frustrated breath. I didn't care. I just wanted to go back to my bed. Back to reality. "I will repeat this only once in honor of our past friendship. I am-"

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. "I know who you are. I don't care what you say. Send me back _now_!"

I heard something slam above and for a moment I thought the creature was planning to break out and eat me. When I did look up though, it wasn't its paw or tail but rather its head that had slammed into the bars of its cell. Not the snout either, but the forehead part instead, like _I_ was the idiot and it the one suffering. It took another deep breath before sighing. "I do not think you understand what I am trying to say."

What part of shut up do you not understand? "Now!"

It stooped down low into a huge heap as if it had surrendered. I had no doubt that that was a trick though. "Was this what you had to deal with before? Kami, I must have been insufferable."

What part of 'now' did it not understand? "Now!"

It rolled its eyes towards me, "You are my jinchuriki, my seal and my partner. We are bound together and if we are to succeed we must act less the first and more the second." Despite it being a ancient monster that killed my parents, I felt the distinct urge to walk into its cell and punch it in its face. It wouldn't help and would probably get me killed but I'd feel better for a few seconds. This creature was not my mom and had no right to treat me like it was! It _killed_ my mom!

And it was _still_ talking. "Now!"

A deep, musky breath swept past me, knocking me off my feet, reminding me that while it was trapped in its cell, the creature was still very real and very capable of killing me effortlessly if it ever got out. "Tell me, little one, what do you think I expect of you?"

I rose to my feet and glared at it. Why would it ask such a stupid question? Everyone knew what it wanted. "You want me to free you from the seal so you can destroy Konoha!"

The creature closed its eyes and grunted. "Why?"

Huh? "Why what?"

The Kyuubi laid its head on the floor such that its eyes were around level with mine. One of its eyes was still bigger than my entire head so it was probably a trick to intimidate me. "Why would I want to destroy Konoha?"

I was about to reply when I realized I had no answer. It had attacked Konoha before, that was obvious, but it had been sealed before anyone could figure out why it had attacked. But did it need a reason to begin with? "Because you're a monster?"

For a moment, the creature eyes looked pained. Did I hurt it with what I said? I should be happy if I did then but... The creature gave a sigh before its eyes disappeared into the darkness below it. Did it... did it just bury its face in the ground? "Do I look like a mindless beast? Am I acting like one now?"

So it had a reason then? The problem was, it was smart. I was older than me and probably much smarter too. Which meant I couldn't tell if what it told me was the truth or a lie. There were plenty of people this morning whom I thought were honest with me who confessed to lying to my face before. "Well, no, but it could be a trick!"

"How could it be a trick if you don't know what I am asking of you?"

What? Wait, what? Wait, let me think about that for a second... That sounds right but everything about it feels wrong. I couldn't find a way to respond and I hated the feeling that I was being tricked again. It was definitely going to find a way to trick me unless I stopped it right now! "That's- I- But you're a monster!"

I realized it had gone back to facing me. It was different this time, where it was pretending to be someone I knew earlier, pretending it was someone like me, it felt like someone who knew me this time, as if I was like it. I didn't like the feeling no matter how loud the voice in my heart said the opposite. "Didn't they call you a monster as well?"

I felt scared. Naked. I wanted to leave now more than ever. I said the first thing that came to my mind which in hindsight was probably true as well. "That-that was your fault!"

It closed its eyes and shook its head before coming closer. It was fear that stopped me from moving away and nothing else. I did not take a traitorous step forward. I felt nothing but anger at this creature no matter what it said. "Did that make you any more a monster? Did that fact make them hate you any less?"

My voice was smaller than I wanted. This was a monster. I needed to be brave. "They don't hate me anymore."

It laid its head fully on the floor of cell and its body soon followed. Its eyes seemed tired. Tired but hopeful. "And I am not a hateful beast anymore."

I was sitting on the soaked floor before I realized what had happened. I knew I should stand up and defy the Kyuubi, the monster that killed my parents and so many others, but I just couldn't find the strength.

The Kyuubi seemed pleased by the fact I had stopped struggling against it as its eyes looked normal again. "Let us talk, Child of Prophecy, and I will tell you the truth."

Ugh, this was like the fifth word it used that I wasn't aware of. I knew I wasn't great at history but if he was trapped in my psyche, six words now, he should know that I didn't know what he was talking about. "Are you going to keep mentioning things I don't understand?"

I felt a gust of air blow from the side. I think the Kyuubi had waved a paw. "I'm an obscenely powerful, ancient chakra beast trapped in the psyche of a prepubescent child. I have to pass the time somehow."

Ugh, right. Was that a thing all old people did? The old man did that a lot too. "Fine then. Why did you attack Konoha? Why'd you kill my parents?"

The tired look returned to its eyes but it faced mine with a sort of conviction. "I did not desire to attack Konoha nor did I wish to kill your parents. I was controlled by the one called Madara."

Another word I don't know. At least this one sounded familiar. "Who is Madara?"

It broke its gaze as it showed the more anger than every other moment since I had arrived. "The sworn brother of your first Hokage. He is the progenitor of the Uchiha clan. He seeks to enslave the planet under his will."

I think I remembered that now: Madara Uchiha, one of Konoha's two founders. Also, it was definitely lying to me. That story was way too unbelievable. "Riiiiiight. Shouldn't he be dead then?"

The creature tilted its head and gave a huff. "You are talking to a creature older than your entire puny species and one of many. Why would I be alone in my immortality?"

I rolled my eyes, "But you're a monster!" I noticed that the last word didn't carry as much bitterness or anger as it did earlier. A part of me even recognized it as joking. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

The humor seemed infectious, however, as even the Kyuubi seemed to lighten up. "And to his enemies, so was Madara."

I gave a chuckle at that. Yeah, Konoha ninjas are pretty awesome. "Right. Who is Asura then? Who is the Sage of Six Paths?"

A distant look crossed the Kyuubi's gaze. I couldn't quite place the feeling but I've seen it on the other kids' faces before. Usually when their parents picked them up. "Asura is the second son of the Sage of Six Paths, the father of chakra and the shinobi way, and the creator of the Bijuu."

Back to ridiculous then. Still, it sounds like an interesting story. Maybe he'll share? "And I'm supposed to be their successor?"

The Kyuubi nodded, his gaze warm and proud. It felt nice. "Yes and you would be successful in severing the cycle of hatred."

And right back to mysterious bastard then. Could the Kyuubi pick a trait and stick with it? "What's the cycle of hatred?"

Its eyes turned old and tired but with a tinge of hope. Sort of like the old man. It probably felt like the cycle it was talking about was a big deal and that me breaking it was an even bigger deal. "A fate of brothers betraying one another that transcends time itself. You and your other half would end their endless feud and bring peace to the ninja world."

That sounded cool and all but it sounded way above me. How on earth was I going to do... whatever that meant? What on earth was 'severing the cycle of hatred?' "And what's that supposed to mean?"

I swore the Kyuubi chuckled before dramatically pausing. "...You and the Uchiha boy become friends."

Really? _Really_? I was going to save the world by being friends with _Sasuke_? "Ew, that bastard? No way."

The Kyuubi clearly chuckled this time. Laughed even. "It is what it is."

The silence stretched on as I took everything in. It still sounded unbelievable but there was a confidence in the Kyuubi's voice. The way it spoke, it wasn't as if it was saying great things were going to happen to me but that great things were going to happen _because_ of me. He sounded like the old man, always smiling whenever I told him I wanted to be Hokage. He even had that annoying old man atmosphere the old man had. Like family.

If Kurama seemed annoyed by the silence, it didn't say. In fact, it seemed to be happy for the peace and company. In the end, I was the one to break the peace. "And I'm supposed to do this? Me?"

He nodded, his eyes creasing in a smile. "There are a few prophecies to that effect. You tend to exceed expectations, though in their defense the bar does start low."

Ouch. Low blow, Kurama. "Do you know why everyone changed? Why everyone seems different?"

Kurama's gaze moved to a corner, narrowed and focused on something on its mind. "I know little outside of what you already know but I have an idea."

Ugh, get on with it, Kurama. Don't leave it for me to drag out of you. "What is it?"

He stood up, fully exposing his size in a moment of realization. The display would have been much more impressive if I didn't realize he was just trying to impress me. "Perhaps what happened to me had happened to them as well."

Will I be like this when I become an old man? Frustratingly vague about everything just because I'm old? It doesn't seem like fun. "Okay, what happened to you then?"

Kurama stooped down low once more, as if whispering a secret. "My mind was sent back in time."

What? "What?"

The look on my face must have been hilarious because I could feel Kurama's smirk even through the darkness. He took this as his cue to continue blowing my mind. "Last I recall, you had defeated the greatest evil I or anyone has ever known, become Hokage, established a peace that lasted decades, and married the woman of your dreams."

That didn't make any sense but the longer I thought about it, the more it did make sense. It would explain why everyone was nice to me all of a sudden, why Sasuke acknowledged him, and why Sakura wasn't so mean anymore. Still, just because it made sense doesn't mean it was believable. "That's great but also really dumb. The being sent back in time part, I mean."

Kurama nodded in agreement before punctuating his reply with another chuckle. "The truth often is. Shall I tell you how the moon is a goddess?"

"...Now I know you're just making fun of me."

His chuckle grew into howling laughter. It lasted a lifetime before he calmed down enough to not break into giggles while speaking. "The truth often does that as well."

Another quiet moment appeared just as nice as before. I didn't know what to say and Kurama seemed happy without saying anything though neither he nor I were focused on one another. Still, it was clear each other's company was all we needed. Once again, I was the one to break the silence. "I still don't believe you."

Kurama snickered as it curled up on the floor of its cell, facing away from me. "I didn't then either. Still, you chose to convince me of your sincerity. In honor of that, I shall do the same."

I stood up as well. It was clear that it was time for us to say goodbye. "I still think you're a monster."

He gave me a sly look over his shoulder before returning to his old position. "I still think you're a loud, obnoxious brat. I am sure my opinion will outlive yours."

I turned around as well. If Kurama wanted to end on an overly dramatic note, I might as well play along. "You're not so bad, Kyu-Kurama."

He gave a content huff as the world seemed to disappear beneath my feet. His goodbye echoed in my ears as it did. "I wish I could say the same, whelp. Now go enjoy your new life. Kami knows you deserve it."

I opened my eyes to find myself in my parents' bed with the sun in my face. The old man was right. It'd just started but today was already better than yesterday.


	3. The Truth Fosters Hatred

**Prologues Open Books, Epilogues Close Them**

Welcome to POBECT, previously we had the Kyuubi using the Therapy no Jutsu on a hateful Naruto. He is now the Kyuubi's friend. Let's begin.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Truth Fosters Hatred

But ultimately breeds respect

The first thing I did was go to the Hokage's office and ask him about Kurama and his theory. He didn't seem surprised that I knew and the other ninja in the room didn't seem surprised either but there was a lot of talking when he told them about Kurama's theory. The old man said Kurama was telling the truth but that I should be careful. He looked like he wanted to say something important about the furball before a white-haired ninja in a mask stopped him by appearing on his desk from out of nowhere and putting a finger to the old man's mouth like he was a child.

And then the old man just shut up and nodded.

I liked this ninja. I wanted to be like him. I wanted to know the secret to getting away with stuff like that.

Mr. Awesome Ninja disappeared once more, appearing before me like a ghost. His mask covered almost his entire face but his one visible eye told me he was really happy, "Hey Naruto, do you know who I am?"

He spared a glance at the old man who was watching their discussion happily. "The guy who can shut the old man up to his face and get away with it?"

The room turned absolutely silent while the old man continued smiling with eyes that now promised pain later on. The masked man gave a happy chuckle though that made that look in the old man's eyes disappear. "Yes, that, but do you know who I am to you?"

I frowned. I don't remember knowing anyone like him and his appearance was not something anyone would forget. Was he a relative then? We looked nothing alike though, "No. Am I supposed to?"

He placed a hand on my head and I felt the warmth of his palm on my scalp. I stopped thinking for a second, just enjoying the feeling of someone's touch. I don't recall the old man ever doing something like that openly. I wouldn't mind if he did. "Your father was my teacher."

And like that, my mind returned to reality, "Really? You were trained by my dad? You're not joking?"

He started rubbing and scratching my hair. It didn't feel as good as it did at the start but something told me he was doing it less for me and more for him so I didn't ask him stop, "I wouldn't joke about your father, Naruto."

I looked up at him with a huge smile and I ignored the look of sadness that he responded with. "What was he like? Did you know my mom too?"

The look faded quickly, replaced with that look the other parents made at the end of the year as he resumed scratching, "They were like parents to me. In a way, you can say we're brothers."

"Brothers," I say it again in my mind. And again, and again. He smile widened so I could see it beneath his mask.

The old man's voice rand out and we both remembered we were not alone in the room, "Enough, enough, take it outside, Naruto, Kakashi. I have work to do."

Kakashi took his hand off and led us out of the Hokage's office. He leaned on the door as it closes and I copied him with a grin on my face. He blinked in surprise before laughing and I laughed with him. "Mah, that was annoying. Don't you just hate being cooped up in this stuffy old building. Brings back bad memories. I know this great ramen place. Wanna come?"

I perked up at the mention of that divine meal. "Ramen? Wait, don't you have some secret mission to do?"

He shook his head as I leaned in closer. "Nope. Currently a Jounin instructor at the Academy. Don't have anything to do until break's over."

I stood up straight and nearly fell over. He watched with a happy look on his face, "So wait, there's a chance I'll have you as my team's instructor?"

Where earlier I could read his emotions easily, all of a sudden it became impossible to determine anything from just his eye's expression. "Who knows?"

I gave him an annoyed look which he answers with his own expressionless gaze. I wasn't going to win this I decided, not against a jounin, and broke eye contact first. It was impossible to win against an adult in being childish. Still, there were billions of questions I wanted to ask him and now I had the chance to ask someone who was in the same position, "Hey Kakashi, do you have any stories about my parents?"

He stood up as well. Single eye full of emotion again. I liked this Kakashi more, "Where do you want to start? Let's walk while we talk."

I learned that civilians gave jounin a lot of space in public. I learned that my dad had fallen in love with my mother when they were still in the Academy. My mother refused to like him until he saved her from a kidnapping after which she fell in love with him. He loved reading his sensei's novels and that the sensei was also my godfather and I should expect him soon. I learned that my mother was even louder and more troublesome than I was when she was my age, and that she had the same dream as I did in the Academy. She enjoyed ramen and pranking and her son more than anything else in the world. Kakashi joked that he saw so much of her in me that he wondered if I was my mother in male form. I also

They had died not as victims but as saviors who gave their lives sealing Kurama. Sealing him into me. Without them, Konoha would have fallen. They were martyrs and the village rightfully celebrated their sacrifice like every other who had fallen that fateful day. Their children honored as heroes...

Kakashi smiled as we arrived at Ichiraku's and only seemed to get happier as we ate. He continued his stories, this time of his days as my father's student, his reign as Hokage, how excited my father and mother were to have me, completely unaware that I was no longer smiling. Teuchi and Ayame had seen the signs and given me room, but not before giving me an extra helping as an apology, for which I was thankful. For someone who called himself my brother, he didn't pay much attention to me, did he?

I finished my bowl and looked up at him and for the first time since we arrived, he noticed the frustrated look on my face. "Kakashi, why haven't I seen you before?"

His eye and voice hardened, acting more like a ninja of Konoha before nodding. From the inside of his jacket, he pulled out a white dog mask. "Well, before I became an instructor I was in ANBU. Perhaps you remember me?"

I noticed something hungry in his eye now. I noticed and remembered someone with that same look. My voice sounded like the old man's when I reply despite trying to give him what he wanted. "You're that dog guy."

That something disappeared with my reply and I can't tell if I succeeded. He goes back to acting like the ninja he was. "Yup."

The jounin ordered another round of ramen. I gave Teuchi a smile when he serves our meals but it fades right after. Teuchi didn't smile back. "What were you doing when I saw you?"

He ignored his ramen to watch me eat. I worried that his food was going to get cold if he doesn't start eating, "Hm? I was protecting you."

I focused on my meal, only watching him from the corner of my eyes. "From what?"

"The ones who might hurt you or take you away." Teuchi looked at us from behind his stove with a worried look on his face while Ayame hid behind a door. Kakashi glanced at them for help.

I cut both of them off with a sharp look. "Like who?"

Ayame disappears behind the door. Teuchi turns between him and Kakashi a few times before turning to the jounin and shaking his head. Kakashi nods and looks away. "Your father's enemies, those who hated the Kyuubi, a few who wanted to use you against Konoha."

I turned to him and he immediately realized he'd made a mistake. "Kurama, my parents... Did they know?"

He replied quickly, without the coolness or confidence he expected from the ninja. "Some of them thought you were the Kyuubi incarnate. That hurting you would hurt the Kyuubi. Some had even thought of killing you."

I noticed he didn't answer the question. "How many?"

I looked down and realized that his bowl was empty. I didn't notice him finish. I didn't notice him even start. He was wearing a mask. What kind of person wears a mask while eating? What kind of person learned to eat while wearing a mask? "A few. None of them tried twice."

I couldn't help but wonder at the time what was behind his mask that he wanted to hide so much? Someone who could hide secrets like that must know how to lie to other people's faces without being caught. "A few did."

The atmosphere of the store changed completely everyone, customers, Teuchi, even Kakashi, froze. Kakashi slumped slightly and gave a hollow laugh. "The people in the orphanage, right?"

I leveled a stare at him. I did not feel angry about his knowledge but I felt lonely even though I knew I was among friends. "You knew."

He nodded while sinking lower into his seat, "I was the first person to sign up for the mission to watch you."

I followed his example, "Oh."

The customers left the store until only me, Teuchi, and Kakashi were left. Teuchi apologized and excused himself, leaving just me and Kakashi in an empty and quiet room. The silence ended only after Kakashi spoke, "I'm sorry."

I chose to speak rather than go back to the silence. "Why?"

He turned suddenly and reached out, stopping himself halfway before returning to his old position. "You had a lot of enemies, Naruto, and despite-"

I shook my head while staring at the empty bowl of ramen, "No, I mean, why didn't you protect me?"

He closed his eye and his voice became old and tired. "Because I didn't care."

I focused on the empty bowl and bit my lip, tasting blood but feeling no pain. "Why wasn't I-"

I feel a hand on my shoulder and nearly flinch away. I don't remember why I didn't. "Because I didn't care about anything at that time. I'd lost everything and I didn't know what to do. What I was doing. Your parents were the last good thing I had in my life."

I look at his hand and moved it away. He didn't seem angry. He looked happy even. I felt the sting from my bite now. "And now?"

He gazed up and relaxed. I remembered the old man doing that sometimes when I was with him. He'd get lost in his thoughts and say it was him remembering a friend he'd lost. "Now? Now, I remember an annoying bunch of brats who taught me to let go of the past. I especially remember a loud one that refused to give up on his friends."

He knew he made another mistake when I gave him a blank look and jumped off my seat, "I'm going, Kakashi."

He panicked and held my hand. He doesn't react when I wiggle out of it. He gave me a sad eye when I turned around to yell at him, "Naruto."

I stop myself at how desperate he sounded. I looked him straight in the eye and begged him to listen, "Please don't follow, Kakashi. Please."

He turned paler than he already was and he nodded like a puppet would, "I understand."

I turned around and made my way to the exit before stopping to face him one final time. It might not be what he wanted but it was the truth, "I hope we meet after they give us our jounin instructors, Kakashi."

He flinched before returning to color, "Thank you, Naruto." He was almost out of sight when he dropped his mask to reveal a smiling, badass face complete with a scar running down his cheek. He looked cool and awesome and exactly what I expected from a ninja brother I never knew I had.

I ran away before someone said something to ruin the memory.

* * *

 **Getting the hang of the first person narrative, I think. More used to third person limited and omniscient, but the change is interesting. The story still doesn't have the right feel I'm looking for but I think I'm getting there. Tenses are still being annoying as I keep falling back to present despite past and future being more narratively appropriate. Present might be easier to read though but seeing how it currently develops seems like the wisest course of action.**


	4. Knowledge Can Doom a Man

**Prologues Open Books, Epilogues Close Them**

Welcome to POBECT, where Naruto is the least adjusted person out of everyone in the cast. Let's begin.

* * *

Chapter 4: Knowledge can doom a man

But ignorance will doom a country

I stopped at the training fields though I wasn't sure which one. I wasn't paying attention to where I was running off to. I only wanted somewhere quiet to think and it seemed that no one used the training fields at this time. The genin exams were yesterday and the chunin needed to rest after giving the exam and the jonin needed to prepare to be their teachers.

"It's training ground eight, in case you were wondering. It's the main training ground for desert terrain," I turned to face Shikamaru sitting right next to me before frowning and turning away, "So I'm guessing you know then."

I got up to leave but stopped halfway. Me leaving would not change the problem. I was not the problem. Leaving would only move me away from the problem and the problem would follow me if I did. I sat back down and glared at him. "Go away."

He leaned back, holding a hand to his forehead, and sighed. "Is that any way to talk to your most trusted advisor?'

I glare at him harder. "Really? You?"

He nodded and looked away. His eyes looked old and wise as he replied, even more than the old man. The old man had that look on his face long, long ago one night and told him to go home even when he didn't do anything. "Yep. Called me the smartest man in Konoha. Ask anyone. Just never felt the need to act on it until now, really."

I groan and scream at the sky. "Am I the only person who doesn't know?"

"Apparently." He gave a look of deep thought before shaking his head. I noticed a brief look of worry cross his face and I didn't doubt he noticed me noticing. "You holding up okay?"

I grumbled as I looked at the ground. "Are you saying that to me or the future me you serve?"

He kicked some sand into the air and the dust forced me to look up. "The point is moot because you are never going to be that person."

I turn to him and ball my fist. My hands made to punch him but I found myself unable to move no matter how much I wanted to punch him. He gave me a smile with more emotion than I had ever seen on his face. I remember what the Nara family were famous for: shadow jutsu.

He flicks me on the head as he lifts his foot. I could move again and I realize the jutsu involved him stepping on my shadow to stop me. I move away from him. "You are Naruto Uzumaki, genin of the Leaf. I served Naruto Uzumaki, the seventh Hokage. He is not you and you are not him. He did not live your life and you have no obligation to live his."

I turned to him so fast it feels like my head would fly off. I was angry and hurt by what he said though I knew a part of me agreed with him. My answer sounds "He became friends with Kurama. He saved the world. He did some crazy stuff I don't understand. Something involving the father of shinobi and the moon. If I don't-"

He laid a hand on my shoulder and I can't help but relax at the touch and the trusting smile on his face. "But I see the resemblance. You'll find a way. You always do."

I huffed and looked at the ground again. I didn't remove his hand.

He changes position until his elbow was leaning on my shoulder. "You have fan girls, you know?"

I look up and give him a look that said I didn't believe him. "Like the bastard? Since when?"

He gives me a flat look. "Yesterday."

The only thing that happened yesterday was the genin exam. I didn't see any signs of fan girls then. "Yesterday?"

He rolls his eyes and sighs. "You marry Hinata."

I stared at him before looking up without moving my head. I turned away to cup my chin as I hummed. I then rest my head on my fist. At the end, I feel like hitting myself in the head. "So all those girls?"

He laughs a bit. "Yes."

"Sakura?" I ask a little too quickly.

He frowns a bit but shakes it off. "She marries Sasuke but I recall she confessed to you at some point."

I nod back and lean back. I do not continue for a minute. "Ino?"

He frowns deeply and I frown as well. "Marries Sai. We haven't found him yet and you don't meet him until later. Hopefully he's okay."

He lies down and starts pointing out the clouds as they pass by. I had seen him and Choji on the roof before. They looked happy doing that. I lie down and watch the clouds with him. I didn't understand the appeal but it might help clear my mind.

It doesn't but the thoughts do become less painful. If everyone was telling him the truth. "Must be nice to know the future."

"Agreed. It would be nice." I give him a confused look but he ignores it. "Do you know what happened to Mizuki?"

I shrug. I don't think he sees it but it was hard to read him. "I think he was reassigned. Why?"

He keeps looking up but his face looks annoyed. "He was a traitor."

I give a shudder and look back up. "Really? He seemed so nice."

His voice grows cold and he looks angry for the first time since I'd met him and I feel something weigh down on me. "He planned to trick you into stealing a forbidden scroll and frame you for the theft. When Ibuki caught him, he tried to kill him and you."

My eyes widen but I relaxed quickly. "That didn't happen though."

He relaxed as well and returned to his lazy self. "Yes. The ANBU caught him during the night."

I watch the change and nod in agreement. "That's good."

He turns to me with a serious look on his face, "You weren't supposed to pass."

It takes a second to process his words. My body goes limp and the world seems to float. "I wasn't, huh?"

He scrunches his lips and takes a deep breath. He noticed. "No. He convinced you to steal the scroll by saying you could graduate if you succeeded."

I answer but my voice sounds breathless. "Bastard."

He replies but sounds disappointed as he looked to the side. "Indeed."

We lie in silence before I reply. "So I passed only because of my future self."

He gives an unimpressed look before hitting me in the head. The strike was loud but didn't cause any pain at all. "You passed because the jutsu exam wasn't the bunshin. Also, I don't think Iruka is the type to rig your exams for you."

I continued to look at the sky and watch him only through the corner of my eyes. "He would do it for the Child of Prophecy."

He waits a moment before answering. "He didn't do it the first time."

I answer instantly. "That was different."

He gave me an annoyed glance and pouted. "You're really going to make me work for this, aren't you? How troublesome."

I sat up, raised my arms, and screamed my frustration at him. "No one's telling me anything."

He scrunched his eyes and looked away. "I see. Of course they would." He sat up with a face like when the old man yelled at me, but his looked like it was directed at someone else. "Would you like to know then?"

I stood up and went to leave. "Whatever."

"So different." Footsteps ran out from the trees and plants at the sides of the field. His classmates from the Academy and a few others he had not seen before appeared before him with a breeze and a bunch of leaves. "Well, it's a long story and I'm way too tired to tell it myself."

Hinata began their introductions but the rest follow suit after. "Hello, Naruto."

Sasuke did not speak and grunted at me but did it with a smile while Sakura gave a light wave. Kiba greeted me with a cocky grin and a confident voice and Shino nodded when he said my name as a greeting. Choji greeted me like an old friend and offered me a snack while Ino snuck in a flirty comment in her greeting. The ones he did not recognize were an older student who looked similar to Hinata, a bushy eyed boy in a green jumpsuit and a girl with hair buns holding a giant scroll. "Hey Naruto!"

I stopped and turned to Shikamaru. "Who are these three?"

The three answer for Shikamaru. "Neji Hyuuga. Hinata's cousin." Neji bowed as he introduced himself with a smile like he was speaking to his superior.

"Rock Lee! The Green Beast of Konoha!" Rock pumped his fist into the air.

"Tenten, weapon master." Tenten bowed, less than Neji, while releasing a spear from the scroll she was carrying to show her title.

Shikamaru walked to join the others in their group. "The Konoha 11. And Sasuke."

I took another look at the group. "That makes twelve. There are only eleven of you."

"I didn't know he could count that high." Sasuke smirks in a way that told me he was joking. "Think carefully about those numbers, Naruto."

I frowned. I had my suspicions but leave it to the bastard to rub it in. "Tch, bastard. So, I'm number twelve then."

Kiba shrugged. "There was never a ranking for it but the fact remains. There is no one anywhere that knows you more than us."

Hinata walked towards me and stopped a few steps away. She held out her arm like she was inviting me. "So, what do you want to know?"


End file.
